And Because I Love You
by Auslly-and-Raura-Loverr
Summary: "Is this only about me not going on tour?" She asked. "Yeah, because there's no way I could do it without you." He sang. "And because I love you." He said walking to the bus door./ Austin's going on tour but won't leave without Ally. Auslly Oneshot (T to be safe probably could be K )


**A/N so this will probably be crap FYI. One I'm writing it on my iPod so no grammar checks and two it's just my imagination running wild with how I want the finale to possibly go basically if you've watched Real Life & Reel Life it basically didn't happen expect for Dez making a movie about Austin and Ally, but the whole Austin going to another songwriter thing didn't happen. But anyways on with the story?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally obviously**

* * *

"Austin, why won't you get on the bus?" Ally asked.

"Because, I don't wanna." He told her.

To say Ally was aggravated was an understatement. She was upset, furious, and confused. Why wouldn't Austin go on his tour?

He wouldn't tell her anything. He was being childish. He had been excited for this tour since he heard about it.

So why now is he acting so upset? Minutes before the bus is supposed to leave.

"Why won't you go?" She asked again.

"It's stupid." He argued.

"Austin, if it's so important you can't get on the bus and go on tour over it, it's not stupid." She stated.

"I-I just…" He trailed off.

"You just what Austin?"

"I-I just feel like you don't need me." He whispered.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement.

"I don't need you?" He nodded. "What do you mean?"

"Because, because you can write songs, you can sing your own songs now." He stated. "You're over your stage fright now, so you don't need me to sing the songs you write anymore for people to hear them."

"What does this have anything to do with you not wanting to go on tour anymore?" She asked.

"Because, there's no way I could do it without you. We basically made a pact with that song." He explained. "But now I'm going on tour without you and-"

"And I'm making music without you." She finished his sentence for him.

"Exactly. So we're doing it without each other." He sighed. "So I figure if I don't go on tour I can help you with your music. Then we're doing it together still."

"That's the stupidest thing you've ever said and you've said zebras aren't real." She deadpanned.

"Excuse me?"

Yes, it was true. She was working on her album so she couldn't go on tour with him. She honestly has no clue he was upset about it.

But now that she thinks about it he's been kind of different since they kissed for Dez's movie about them. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Is this only about me not going on tour?" She asked.

"Yeah, because there's no way I could do it without you." He sang. "And because I love you." He said walking to the bus door.

"You what?" She asked shocked making him stop midway into the bus.

"I love you!" He stated turning around. "I love Ally Dawson! Just so everybody knows." He started yelling to anybody listening, because it looked like she still didn't understand. "I Austin Monica Moon am in love with Ally I-still-don't-know-her-middle-name Dawson! I'm so helplessly in love with he-" he got cut off by a small hand covering his mouth.

"If I say I love you too will you shut up?" She asked causing him to nod very quickly. "Well in that case I love you too."

"So you wouldn't mind if I did something right now?"

"Depends…" She trailed off scared of what he was planning on doing.

"Close your eyes." He instructed.

Half expecting a kiss she was shocked when she felt something cold lay against her chest.

"Your whistle?" She asked toying with it between her fingers.

"Yeah." He whispered. "Somebody I love deserves something I love."

She couldn't help her eyes beginning to get watery. Her partner and best friend- and ex boyfriend but they don't really count that short failure of a relationship as anything- just told her he loved her and he gave her his whistle necklace.

"Oh gosh Ally, you're crying." He said wiping her cheeks with his hand.

"I-I'm fine." She told him trying to smile. "Just overwhelmed. I mean you just gave me your whistle necklace. You also told me you love me. Oh gosh you love me. We've tried us before Austin, it didn't work out remember? And how's it supposed to work out anyways if I'm in Miami and you're somewhere on a tour bus? And you're gonna be so late leaving for to-"

"Ally!" Austin practically shouted to get her attention. "Will you shut up?"

"You know there's other ways to tell me to shut up?" She asked in a whisper a small smirk playing at her lips.

"Oh yeah?" He whispered back with the same smirk forming on his lips. "How's that?"

"Oh just shut up and kiss me already!" She exclaimed. And that's what he did.

As soon as his lips touched hers it was like the first time. Sparks flew through them. This kiss. Their third kiss was the only one where it's just them.

No, Dez filming. No, Dez and Trish watching in shock. No, Kira interrupting and exclaiming how she'd be Austin's girlfriend. Just them. And they couldn't be more ecstatic.

As their lips were tangled together Ally sighed contently into Austin's mouth, and he took that as the chance to tangle his tongue with hers. They were in pure bliss with their lips fused together.

All of their feelings told in that one kiss: the sadness from Austin leaving, the happiness for Ally's career, all the feelings they've kept a secret since before they first tried dating, and the love they shared between them.

All too soon they had to break apart due to this thing called oxygen.

Austin leaned in again pressing a chaste kisses to her lips staying a little longer each time whispering, "I love you."

When they finally pulled away Ally's eyelids fluttered open and she looked up at Austin giving him a shy smile.

"What are we?" Ally asked when she finally decided to break the silence.

"What do you want to be?" He countered.

"Well you're leaving," she began brushing her fingertips across his collarbones. "I don't think we should become 'boyfriend and girlfriend' per say."

"So then what?" He asked before realization hit him. "So in other words if I get asked in an interview if I'm single I say no. So we're just not official?"

"Exactly." She said with a smile. "We put too much pressure on being a couple last time. While you're away we're together, but we're not."

"So you're my girlfriend, but you're not?" He asked confused.

"Yes." She said leaning up to peck him on the lips. "Now you really have to go."

He leaned in and gave her one last kiss leaving her breathless.

"I love you." He whispered, giving her one last hug.

"I love you too." She said watching him get on the bus, waving at her before the door shut. "Bye Austin." She said to the bus driving away holding his whistle hung on her neck tightly.

* * *

**Reviews are sorta cool. **


End file.
